


Black Tie Required

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Layla Shepard takes Thane as her date to the Silver Coast Casino Infiltration on the Citadel.(AU where Thane survives in ME3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a 1500 word Mass Effect fanfic giveaway prize for [RockPaperbackScissors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors), it was a pleasure to learn all about her OC Layla Shepard and I had so much fun writing this! The fic was inspired by [this](http://rock-paperback-scissors.tumblr.com/post/153027803842/looks-like-theres-one-last-hurdle-to-get-us) gorgeous Shrios artwork that RockPaperbackScissors made :)

“Thank you for allowing me to accompany you this evening, Commander Shepard.” Thane said, smiling as he zipped up the back of her dress. It was an impossible to miss red-purple color that hugged her slim figure just right. The color brought out the gold in her eyes, he thought.

“You’re very welcome. You just barely made the cut, you know. Wrex was a pretty close second.” Layla replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Ahh, I see.” Thane said softly. He stopped the zipper about ¾ of the way up and gently kissed the exposed skin near the bottom of her neck, sending a delicious shiver up her spine. He moved his lips to the side of her neck next to her bare shoulder.

“But can Wrex do that?” He said in a soft growl that made it very hard for her to want to let him continue putting on her clothes.

He finished zipping up her dress and she turned to face him. Her golden eyes were enhanced by a soft brown eyeshadow and her lips were painted a warm pink. Her hair fell in perfect waves around her shoulders, framing her face.

Thane took a step back and looked her up and down. He smiled and touched her hair softly, being careful not to mess up the styling she had worked so hard on.  
“Perfect.” He said.

Layla smiled back at him and moved towards him, adjusting his shirt collar. She had never seen him in such formal clothing before and she found that it was a look that really worked for her.

“You don’t clean up too bad yourself.” She said.

They both turned to face the mirror in the bedroom.

“Attractive AND deadly. We’re a good team.” Layla said, propping her arm up on Thane’s shoulder.

“I’d say so.” Thane replied, smoothing out the front of his jacket. He enjoyed having an excuse to dress up. The life of an assassin rarely required formal dress, but whenever he got the chance he enjoyed it, especially if it meant getting to see his Layla in a beautiful dress.

Layla let out a deep breath as they walked toward the front door of her apartment.

“Alright, let’s do this.” She said.

Thane opened the front door and held it open for her.

“After you.” He said, bowing slightly.

Layla laughed at his display of formality. Thane was always polite, but she enjoyed the kick he was getting out of dressing up for a night.

They arrived at Silver Coast Casino and very quickly almost all of the eyes in the room turned to the Commander and her date.

She and Thane forced an enthusiastic smile and she held onto his arm as they walked through the main corridor.

Layla’s earpiece suddenly buzzed with Brooks’ voice in her ear. “Commander, I’m in the vents. Just mingle a little bit until I contact you again. Try to act natural.”

“Copy that.” Layla replied.

“Let’s try to…mingle, as Brooks put it. We’re just waiting on her signal now.” Layla said to Thane.

Thane wrapped his arm around Layla’s waist tightly and pulled her close to him, a little faster than she would’ve expected. She let out a little gasp and laughed as he kissed her cheek. She quickly turned her face to place her lips on his, not wasting a single opportunity to be close to him.

After their lips parted, they were both smiling.

“The one time we get to get to go out on a fancy date, it’s for work.” She teased, fake pouting.

“Ah, but is it not the element of danger that makes the night so exciting? Watching you “work” is truly a sight to behold.“ Thane said.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Krios?” She teased.

“Perhaps just a bit.” Thane said with a wink.

Thane and Layla approached one of the bars and a bartender quickly greeted them.

“Commander Shepard, Mr. Krios, it’s a pleasure. Honored to have you both here.”

Layla wasn’t surprised at being recognized, but she was surprised he recognized Thane. They definitely hadn’t hid their relationship but she didn’t think it was common knowledge at this point.

“How has your evening been so far, Commander? What can I get for you two?”

“Vodka tonic for him, rum and coke for me. We just got here a little bit ago, but the night’s been nice so far. They put on a nice party here!” Layla said, pretending to be thoroughly interested in what she was saying.

The bartender handed them their drinks and Layla took a small sip from hers, enjoying the sweet and familiar taste.

“Yeah, we do alright here.” The bartender replied with a small smile.

“Commander-there’s an issue. Can you head upstairs as soon as possible?” Layla heard Brooks say through her earpiece.

Layla took Thane’s hand and squeezed it, a sign that they needed to leave.

“Will you excuse us please?” Thane said politely.

The bartender nodded. “Enjoy your evening.”

“On our way.” Layla said in a small whisper to Brooks as they walked away from the bar.

Thane expected Layla to let go of his hand after they walked away, but he was pleasantly surprised that instead she linked her fingers with his, tightening her grip.

She flashed him a smile and he felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. Some days he still couldn’t believe the way she made him feel, the way a simple touch could light up his whole world.

“I don’t know if small talk is really your strong suit.” He teased, squeezing her hand.

“Oh shut up.” She replied, laughing.

They got upstairs and Brooks gave them their next instructions.

“But mingle a little first, so it doesn’t seem like you’re just moving from destination to destination.” Brooks said.

“Mingle.” Layla said, rolling her eyes. “That’s quickly becoming a word I’m getting very tired of.”

"I’m always happy to do a little mingling with you.” Thane said coyly.

“Listen to you, Mr. Flirty!” Layla replied, entertained. “I like it.”

“Well when you look as beautiful as you do and you’re wearing such an incredible dress, I can’t really help it.” Thane said, his voice low.

The tone of his voice made her desperately wish she could get out of the casino and back to her apartment right just then. She moved into his arms and held him, and he wrapped his arms around her in response, kissing the top of her head.

“You can do anything you want about this dress later, I promise.” She whispered in his ear.

Thane felt all the blood rush to his face as memories flashed through his mind.

_Her skin impossibly soft on mine, my teeth on her neck, she gasps, hips shifting back and forth…_

“Hey!” Layla said loudly, smiling and snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Instead of remembering what I know you’re remembering, how about we get through this party so we can make new, similar memories, hmm?”

Thane laughed.

“My apologies, siha. I always seem to find that I’m losing myself in memories of you.”

“Softy.” She teased, nudging him slightly with her hip.

Thane looked across the upper floor and saw a dance floor with only a few people on it. A devilish smile grew on his face.

“Can I interest you in a dance?” He said.

“A what? Seriously?” She said, slightly incredulously. She had only danced a few times in her entire life.

Thane took her by the hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

“Come on, we can mingle this way.” Thane said, making Layla laugh as he pulled her along.

They set their drinks down on a nearby table and moved to the dance floor. Thane placed his hand in hers, wrapping the other around her waist and placing her hand on his shoulder. He marveled at how small her waist was, how her hips looked hugged by her dress. They danced at an extremely intimate distance apart, their chests touching.

Thane led the dance, moving faster and more skillfully than Layla was expecting. The dance he did was sort of like a tango, sexy and smooth. Layla found her own rhythm as they moved back and forth across the dance floor. Thane couldn’t help but admire the way her tight dress swayed and flowed as he led them. A few onlookers had gathered around as they danced, curious and intrigued.

“Is that Commander Shepard?” Thane heard one spectator mutter to another.

“I’m pretty sure, and that’s that assassin Thane Krios she’s dancing with! I heard they’re an item.”

“They look good together, can’t deny that.”

Layla laughed as Thane spun her around and then pulled her back close to him and they took that final moment to kiss each other deeply.

They walked to the edge of the dance floor and Layla, slightly out of breath, looked at Thane with surprise.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

Thane smiled softly.  
“I’m a man of many talents, siha.”

“I suppose we should go out on dangerous work dates more often then.” Layla said, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
